Inside and Out
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Black Jack is approached by a strange boy with an even stranger request. \\Request fic-- kemenlith; Black Jack series, Black JackOC, yaoi, smut//


New fandom is new. I like this show, though. Yes, I'm watching it, not reading. So sue me. Don't, really, I need my money. How about, instead, you just read this smut? Good? Great. Enjoy!

* * *

"Is this really wrong?" Ikki Misutoya tugged at his hair, deep chocolate strands pulled tense in frustration. He wasn't a bad person-- boy, really, yet to fully grow into himself-- but yet everything he had known, everything that had been taught to him, said that he wanted all the wrong things. It wasn't natural. It was wrong. _Wrongwrongwrongwrong._

He shouldn't want this. Shouldn't want _them_. Men. Boys. Males. Whatever word you wanted to associate it with, the plain and simple fact was that Ikki preferred _them_ to women--girls, females, _whatever_. It was shameful; if his father ever found out, he'd probably be banished from their home. Even his mother, kind and optimistic as she was, would likely turn a cold shoulder. Who could love someone like him, anyway? He wasn't normal and he wouldn't be accepted.

_But god it was hard,__**so **__hard._To want something that bad, to want to be accepted, and yet know he would be shunned. It was difficult. Ikki could only thank the heavens that he didn't have any actual object of affection, yet. That would be unbearable. He knew that such a blessing couldn't go unnoticed and the opportunity couldn't go wasted. He still had time to act before he sunk any deeper. His feelings, they couldn't be changed, but he himself was easily altered. It was only the way the world viewed him that mattered, and if his outside appearance matched with his inner emotions, then he would be safe. He could continue life as he wanted. Or, as close to it as possible.

So, he made his decision. And there was only one person that would-- that _could_-- help him.

* * *

He had only heard rumors, but most that went to visit this man had been led on just that-- rumors. Of course, the rumors became much more believable when _everyone _he talked to told him the same tales. He was a miracle worker, a surgeon of the highest talents. He charged a steep price; that was the other thing they always said about him. Millions, if you were lucky. Ikki didn't have millions, but he was determined nonetheless. Perhaps, just maybe, if this Doctor Black Jack saw how desperate he was, how much he _needed_ this, he would be persuaded. Just maybe.

"Absolutely not."

The words shot through the brunette like a bullet. Wide-eyed, he watched as the half-lidded eyes regarded him for a second longer before turning away. "W-wait!" Ikki shouted, reaching a hand out to grasp at the man's back. His fingers caught material and he held on as if his life depended on it, which, for all he knew, it may have.

Startled, perhaps just the tiniest bit annoyed, Black Jack tilted his head over his shoulder to look down at the younger male. His brow furrowed slightly and, on a whim, he turned back around. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked the boy up and down once more, a slight frown tugging at his lips. "Fine, then. Continue."

'I want you to operate on me'. That had been all Ikki could say before he was rejected. How this man could turn him down so easily, without even knowing his situation, dumbfounded him, but that wasn't important. He had his chance, he _could not _mess it up.

"I don't want to be myself anymore," he said quickly, dark eyes trembling with pleads that had yet to be spoken. "I have these feelings...feelings that someone like myself shouldn't have. Feelings for people I shouldn't have."

Black Jack listened and vaguely understood. Assumptions and implications wouldn't be enough, though-- vague words, as heartfelt as they were, needed to be expressed more thoroughly. "Continue," he said again.

"I..." Ikki trailed off, his naturally timid nature taking the best of him and casting his gaze to the ground. "I know I'm supposed to like girls, but... I don't-- I do, but..."

"You prefer men," Black Jack said simply, giving him the slightest edge. Ikki nodded and he pressed. "Say it."

"I..."

"Do you want me to do this operation, or not?"

He did, oh, lord, how he did. He wanted it, he was sure, more than anything else he had ever wanted. Pushing aside his weaker side, his head rose and his eyes locked with the doctor's. "I prefer men."

A satisfied smile found its place on Black Jack's lips as he nodded. "Good. So, tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to change me," Ikki said, simply. "I can't change how I feel, but if you could change me into a woman, then it would be okay for me to feel the way I do. No one would think badly of me and it would be alright."

It was ironic, Black Jack thought, that this boy would request such a thing. Was such a clear act against nature not reason enough to be whispered about and looked at oddly? A crime, most would call it; a defilement. Still, it was what the boy wanted and far be it for a mere doctor to persuade him otherwise. "Very well," he agreed. "The cost will be 70,000,000."

Ikki's eyes widened-- more so than they had when the offer was actually accepted-- and his heart plummeted. "Se-seventy m-million...." The excitement that had filled his very soul was now dwindling into disappointment. "No way..."

"If you can pay the price, I'll do it," Black Jack informed him, a reminder he gave everyone after their initial shock from his rates. "If you can't, I refuse."

Ikki remained silent, unable to believe his ears. How could he come up with that much money? Even if he made payments, he wouldn't live long enough to fulfill the debt! This couldn't be happening. He'd come so close-- because Black Jack was not an easy man to find if you didn't know the right people-- and now what? That was it?

"Wait!" A desperate sound if ever there had been one. Ikki paused the turning doctor, who gave an inquisitive and disbelieving look to the wide-eyed male. "What if...what if I work off my debt? I-I... I can help you! With your operations."

"I already have an assistant." Despite her bubbly personality and child-like appearance, Pinoko was rather capable at what she did.

"Th-then I'll help clean! And cook!" It was his last chance. If the doctor didn't accept this proposal, his window of opportunity would likely be shut forever. He had to accept...had to...

A smile crept across Black Jack's lips as he bowed his head in thought. This boy...he was something else. Dedicated would be an understatement and determined would fall short of describing the passion he felt brimming in the younger one's gaze. "Very well," he finally decided. "For five years, you will serve under me. If, at the end of those five years, you still wish to go through with this plan, I will operate on you."

Relief broke out on Ikki's face as he stopped into a low bow. "Thank you!"

This, Black Jack decided, would be very interesting.

* * *

Five years had passed and the three-- Black Jack, Pinoko, and Ikki-- had grown as close as a family. Slowly, bit by bit, they learned everything there was to know about each other, even a few of the things that they hadn't expected to share. They were, for lack of a better word, inseparable. Ikki had become like an older brother to Pinoko, who gladly filled the role of annoying little sister, and Black Jack had just as willingly taken the position of guardian over the new addition. Ikki had been happy; happier than he was most of his life previous to meeting the pair. Pinoko was entertaining, humorous, and oddly insightful at the strangest and most convenient of times. And Black Jack...

The brunette sighed, staring at his ceiling. He had gone to bed over an hour ago, but his thoughts kept him awake. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow would mark five years exactly that he had stayed with Black Jack, helping him, serving him, and growing closer to him. He had come to love the doctor in every way possible, that much he was sure of. At first, he had thought the man greedy, selfish, and uncaring of others' desires. But he had been very wrong; Black Jack was perhaps one of the most considerate people he knew. His off-putting, aloof personality, at first glance, was cold and seemed impenetrable. Slowly, though, Ikki broke through and saw the man that Pinoko always told him about-- a kinder, more _human_ side to the doctor-- and he liked it. _Loved_ it, even.

It was in vain, though. Completely pointless. It only reinforced his decision to carry out the operation. Black Jack couldn't return his affections while he looked like this, he knew that. He wouldn't, even for a moment, let himself believe otherwise. The grace that had granted him a lack of interest in any specific male had finally left him wanting. And want he did. He fantasized, desired, and lusted after the doctor in so many, subtle ways. He wondered, sometimes, if he was stepping too close to the edge and perhaps he should back away, but what good was life if it wasn't lived to its full potential? _What good, indeed..._

As images of Black Jack ran through Ikki's mind, his eyes slowly closed. He became so absorbed in his thoughts that it seemed as if the doctor were there, hovering right over him. Fingers running through his hair, tracing the side of his face. It felt so real, _so real_...

"Ikki." That one, soft mutter snapped the younger one's eyes open in a fright. It hadn't been his imagination-- Black Jack was actually there. In his room. Near his bed. Touching his face. So close. Too close. Oh god.

"Bl-Black Jack," he finally managed to whisper out. He let out a shuddery breath and attempted to calm his nerves. "What...what are you doing in here?"

"Ikki," the doctor repeated, once again combing his fingers through the soft, chocolate locks of hair. "I know your mind is set on this operation, but..."

But what? Was Black Jack really trying to change his mind? After five years of hard work, dedication, and commitment, was he _really_ trying to persuade Ikki to remain as he was and put up a front for the rest of his life? As he went to protest, his words were cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his. His eyes, as open and alert as they were, widened so much it nearly hurt. This...was this real? Had he fallen asleep without realizing it? No. This touch, this presence, this _man_...it was real. All real. Too real. Not enough.

Collectively dismissing every thought he had about anything, Ikki returned the kiss. Timidly, at first, but increasingly eagerly. His lips parted to let Black Jack's tongue slip past and playfully dance across his own. His arms came up to slowly wrap around the older one's neck and a soft moan escaped his throat. His head became dizzy with desire and as Black Jack's hand slipped down to lightly rest against the growing bulge in his pants, he thought he would lose all restraint he had left.

"I prefer you the way you are," Black Jack muttered against Ikki's lips, groping him slowly, teasingly, meaningfully. He had decided he liked the boy more than he should shortly after Ikki began living with him. He bided his time, though, making sure the brunette was dedicated to his purpose. Now, it was all going to pay off. Killing two birds with one stone, in a sense.

Ikki had no response and he thought that maybe one wasn't necessary. His lips were caught in another, deeper kiss and this time foreign hands moved down his body. One of Black Jack's hands slid under his shirt while the other slowly, inconspicuously, worked free the button and zipper of his pants. The material easily sliding from his body, Ikki's hips thrust up as the groping hand was now separated from his body by only the thin material of his boxers. His shirt slipped quickly over his head and his back arched as Black Jack's mouth came down to wrap around one of his nipples. He moaned softly into the quiet room, his own fingers coming to tangle in two-toned hair.

Smirking faintly against the other's chest, Black Jack slid his hand under the waistband of Ikki's boxers. His fingertips trailed teasingly over the already-hardening skin of the younger one's member and he relished in the impatient, desperate sounds coming from his new partner. He continued lightly stroking the member, forcing back a chuckle as Ikki hurriedly rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

Pulling away, clearly much to the disappointment of the flush-faced brunette, Black Jack slowly undressed himself. His tie and shirt fell to the floor first, quickly followed by pants, boxers, and socks. He watched as Ikki's eyes ran up and down his body, becoming immediately focused on his member and widening just a bit more. He grinned and ran a hand through the brown tresses, pulling Ikki's head back and ravaging his neck with hard nips and long sucks.

Ikki's hand instinctively came to pull the doctor's head closer as he felt the latter shift to straddle his hips. He bucked upward slightly, groaning at the skin-on-skin contact that he longed for. The thought that everything was moving incredibly fast passed through his head once or twice, but was easily drowned out by a pleasurable moan or well-placed bite to sensitive skin. It might be wrong, it might be soon, but it was what he wanted.

He felt the older male's hand trace up the inside of his thigh, but thought nothing of it until those same digits pressed lightly against his entrance. He tensed immediately, expectedly, and his eyes snapped quickly to Black Jack's waiting gaze. Head filled with fantasies of what would happen and body urging him to continue, Ikki slowly nodded his consent and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the intrusion.

Having planned most to all of the events so far in his head, Black Jack had come prepared. A small bottle was quickly fished from his discarded pants pocket and a portion of its contents lathered onto his fingers. He bent over Ikki and pressed a warning kiss to his lips before slipping two digits into him. He felt the younger one's body tense under him and his free hand came to slide up and down the other's length. Thumb rubbing against the tip, Black Jack grinned slightly as he felt the muscles relax around his fingers and heard a soft moan slip from his lover's lips.

Fingernails dug into his member and Ikki's head spun once more. The pain that had rocketed up his spine somehow seemed to dull to almost nothing compared to the pleasure and anticipation. He felt himself be stretched more, but gritted his teeth against the pain and bucked his hips into the other's hand. The lips pressed against his slipped once again to his neck, lightly grazing over spots that he knew must be red and swollen from the treatment earlier. His body adjusted to the intrusion after a few moments and he pressed back hesitantly against the fingers.

And then they were gone. Ikki's eyes slowly opened to look up at the man hovering above him. He felt Black Jack lift one of his legs up and he obliged, wrapping it around the doctor's waist. He knew what was coming and braced himself, the fingers of one hand clutching at the sheets of his bed while the others found a grip on Black Jack's shoulder. He nodded again, sensing that permission was required and grateful for the consideration. His hips rose slightly as he felt the other's erection press against his entrance and forced his body to relax as much as possible.

Without anymore warning, Black Jack thrust deep into the boy under him. He groaned out lowly at the sudden tightness that surrounded his length. He heard a pained gasp below him, but was too absorbed in his own senses that he didn't fully recognize what it meant. It had been a long while-- too long, most likely-- since he had been so intimate with another and the overload of pleasure drove him wild. His hands found Ikki's hips and held the younger one steady as he slowly pulled from him and pushed back in.

Ikki's head sunk into the pillows underneath him and his eyes once again found the ceiling's company. He felt Black Jack thrust into him, increasingly quicker and rougher, and waited for the pain of something much larger than a few fingers shoving into him to subside. It did, finally, but not like he expected. Blinding white pleasure danced spots in front of his eyes as his body shook with moans. His nails dug into the skin of the doctor's shoulder and his hips rose to meet the other's in an attempt to recreate that sudden, earth-shattering burst of pure bliss.

Black Jack struck his prostate again and his head snapped back, strangled moans giving way to heavy pants. He tried to form words, a thought, even, but his mind was scrambled beyond disorientation. He couldn't hold back and felt that release that he had longed for rising up within him. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave one more, nearly silent moan as he came.

His body fell limp, hand slipping from Black Jack's shoulder as the man himself released deep into him. His chest heaved, struggling to even out his breathing, and his racing mind came to an immediately, euphoric halt. The next time he opened his eyes, Black Jack was no longer above him, but at his side, equally as spent. His body screamed at him for it, but he managed to roll over onto his side and curl up to the other body. A soft, lazy smile graced his features as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

Several moments passed by in silence before Black Jack finally spoke. "So," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple. "You're still thinking about that operation?"

Thinking was hardly an option for Ikki at the moment, but he understood the question well enough. And, as rhetoric as it was probably meant, he replied. "No," he said softly, tilting his head enough to look up at the other. "I think I prefer myself how I am now, inside and out."

* * *

Haha, I'm so lame, I know. You love it, though. I hope you enjoyed yourself. I did.


End file.
